A Winter Night
by Olivia98
Summary: A snow storm brings two people together for a night that will shape the rest of their lives. I do not own any AIO characters or places
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 1**

The snow was falling heavily outside of an ice cream shop in Odyssey. Inside Connie Kendall was finishing cleaning up for the day. Every so often she looked at the clock waiting for it to be 9:00 so she could lock up and go home. The shop had been empty for over a half an hour as most parents had come to pick up their kids before the snow got too bad. Connie wiped tears from her face as she thought about her life. She wanted to go home but also just wanted to be with people. It just seemed like there was no one around to talk to. Penny was away with Wooton in Alaska visiting his family so the house was empty. Whit was away overseas again doing something, she couldn't even remember what anymore, Eugene and Katrina had taken Buck to Washington for a vacation and wouldn't be back for several days. Everyone she knew was off with their loved ones or doing something exciting and she was left at home, again. She was single but the person she loved wasn't in town either. Even if he was she wouldn't be able to see him as it hurt her to be around him knowing that he probably didn't love her.

The snow was falling heavily as Jason Whittaker pulled into Odyssey. He was tired and just wanted to crawl into was returning from a huge antique auction he had been at for J and J Antiques. The last couple days had been a wake-up call for him. He thought he would be able to leave for a couple days and not miss her even though they were not a couple. But the instant he passed the **Thanks for Coming to Odyssey** sign he missed her. He wanted to say something to her, to tell her how he felt but was afraid he might ruin an amazing friendship. As the snow came down he realized that he had no food at home. He knew that most grocery stores would be closed already so he headed to Whit's End. His father had always told him that if he ever needed something he was free to take it. His heart sank as he realized that once again he would be coming home to a cold, empty house as his father was away. He wanted to change that but was afraid to. He wanted to have someone waiting for him when he got home. Someone who would love him no matter what and could accept him and all the secrets he carried.

Connie heard a car pull up outside at 8:55. When she looked to see who was coming in right before closing time she saw that the snow had turned into a blizzard. A man came running into the shop, covered in snow. "What can I get for you?" she asked him. The man looked at her and she realized it was the one person that she didn't want to see. It was the man that made her pulse race, the man she wanted to tell how much she loved him. It was Jason Whittaker.

Jason pulled up outside of Whit's End. He was regretting making a detour as the snow was coming down so rapidly he could barely see where he was going. He decided that he would stay at Whit's End until the blizzard stopped. He hoped that whoever was at the shop had locked up and went home early. He knew that his dad kept a cot in his office in case he stayed up late to work on an invention so a place to sleep wasn't a problem. He ran to the shop and his heart sank as he realized the door was still unlocked. Pushing it open he rushed inside and heard a voice. He looked up and saw Connie standing there and looking at him with a look of stark realization on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. Let me know what you all think!**

 **Chapter 2**

"What are you still doing here?" Jason asked her.

"Well if you would look at the sign on the door you would see that we close at 9 and its not 9 yet. I don't want anyone to think that I am taking advantage because my boss is away" Connie replied. Jason looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Connie, you and I both know that is not the truth. Whit would want you to be home safely instead of being at the shop. What's really going on?" Connie burst into tears and looked at him.

"I'm just tired of being by myself. No one is around and my house is empty. I don't want to go out in this storm with no one waiting for me. I miss everyone. I want to have someone who is always in my life. I mean I have all my friends including you but I just want something more. Is that too much to ask for?" Jason pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

" I'll make us some Hot Chocolate." he said to her. Connie thought about accepting his offer but knew that she needed to leave before the storm got worse. When she told Jason that he looked at her with a scared look on his face.

"Connie," he said "It's not safe for you to go home. The roads are too bad. I was planning on staying here so you are welcome to. I'd rather sleep on the floor then know you are out there trying to get home". The passion in his voice was evident as he looked at her, begging her not to risk driving.

"I don't know," she said to him, "I mean I guess I can".

"That's good. I would have worried about you all night".

"Aw that's so sweet"

"I can be sweet with people I…" he stopped without finish his thought.

"With people you what?" Connie asked him wondering what he was about to say.

"It's nothing. How about I go make that Hot Chocolate?"

"Ok"

Jason went to the kitchen to make their drinks. He couldn't believe that he had almost admitted to Connie that he loved her. He wanted to take that step and tell her but he was so scared to. As he thought about it he realized how stupid he was being. He was a secret agent and had been in plenty of scary situations. He didn't know why it felt like this was the scariest thing he had ever done. If he could stand up to people like Mr. Grote and succeed he could man up and tell Connie how he felt. If he got rejected he would take it. If she said that she loved him back he didn't know what he would do. Actually, he did. If she said those magical words back to him he would wrap her in his arms and kiss her. With his mind made up and the Hot Chocolate made he marched through the kitchen doors, back to the person he loved waiting for him by the soda counter.

After Jason left to make the Hot Chocolate Connie was left in her thoughts. She decided that tonight she had to tell him. It had to happen while they were alone because any other time they could be interrupted. She had to tell him before it ruined their knew her as someone who always spoke her mind so this should be a piece of cake for her. If she could tell Eugene whatever she thought about him, she could tell Jason too. With her mind made up she stood by the door waiting for it to swing open bringing him back to her.

As the door swung open between the two of them Jason put a determined look on his face. He look at Connie his heart overflowing and almost bursting with the emotions he felt for her.

"Connie, I have something to tell you" he said the nervousness clearly coming across in his voice.

"What is it"

"It's something I have wanted to tell you for a long time". At that Connie looked up with a shocked look in her eyes. Could he feel the same way about her as she did about him?

"Just tell me Jason"

"I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship so if what I say offends you just forget about it"

"Well I don't know what to think if you don't' tell me"

"Ok. Here goes. Connie..I...I love you" Jason said it. He couldn't believe it. He had finally admitted his feeling. He had put his heart out on the line and now he waited to see what she would say.

Connie starred in Jason in shock. Did the words she had been dying to hear seriously just come out of his month. After she realized that they did she rushed into his arms.

"Jason I love you too," she told him. As they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, Jason slowly lowered his lips to hers and Connie kissed him back.

The passion that had been building for months was released in a rush of emotions and the kissing became more intense. Both of them ignored the voices in their heads telling them to be careful and not go too far. Everything they had been taught about waiting for marriage was pushed to the back of their minds as they focused only on each other. Their lips hardly ever left each others as they made their way to Whit's office and found the cot he left there. Ignoring the warning bells going off in both their heads they went further than either of them had gone before.

 **I know Jason and Connie are both Christians and wouldn't act so reckless. I am basing this story on the fact that they had so much emotion towards each other and let it spill over without controlling it. So please review and let me know what you think about the direction I am taking this story.**


End file.
